forgotton_ubiquity_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukage Shimakashi
"Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about... We still have to fight... Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well." Zero Yukage (ゼロ) is one of the three main brothers of the Shimakshi series, he is the successor of Bass and Dr. Albert Wily'sgreatest creation. He's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. He is well known as X's partner Appearence Yukage inherits a red color scheme. In his first appearance, Yukage's armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Y" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal in contrast to his partner, X's smoother red gem. Perhaps his most striking feature is his long blond hair that flowed freely about, making a large Y appear fiery in comparison to X's more cool and consistent blue scheme.Yukage is given slightly heavier, more detailed sharper armor, introducing gold highlights and pauldrons (with a Y usually on the left pauldron to reflect the Y that was on his previously rounded shoulder) in his design. His back contains a recharge pack for the Y-Saber. Personality Yukage has a very deranged personality. He has a very small amount of sanity in him but he can always maintain it in times of seriousness.In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Zero has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. This is evidenced in his fighting against Neo Arcadia's ruthless policy against Reploids, as well as the second, in which he personally promised to Hfemale unknown that no more Resistance soldiers wolud come to harm as long as he was around. Origin Yukage was created by the late Dr. Albert Cage sometime in the early twenty-first century. Wily alluded to him during his fight with Bass, where he mentioned he was developing a robot that will blow away both Mega Man and Bass. Schematic blueprints of his body were seen in Cage's lab. Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed Yukage as a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. He also presumably began to create the Maverick Virus around this time. Wily even dubbed Yukage his "greatest masterpiece." Yukage against both Mega Man and the insolent, rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and Yukage was never used by Dr. Cage. Yukage contained a flaw in his cognitive program that made him violent and unwilling to obey instructions. Because of this Cage decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early twenty-second century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids.